Mu's Horrifying Tale: The Fatal Mystery
by Mumei Mu
Summary: First episode of Mu's Horrifying Tales series. The Mystery Inc gang will learn that sometime it is better to left some mystery unsolved. Warning: May contain some scenes that make you uncomfortable, gore, and death.


**(A fireplace lit up in a dark room and you see that I am sitting in a comfy chair, wearing a robe. You spot a book on my laps and some of you notice several large bookshelves behind me)**

 **Welcome, my curious readers, to my first episode of Mu's Horrifying Tales. As you know, October is here and we will see nothing but horror and nightmare that might haunt you for a good time.**

 **(My hand taps on the book as I lean in closer to you)**

 **I shall read the story to you but I shall warn you, it is a dark tale and it contain some gory parts so you may close your eyes, plug your ears and get out of here while you can…Still here? My, my, how brave of you or is it foolish? Well, don't say I warned you…Let us start the story!**

 **(A lighting flash into the den and you swear that you just saw something moving in the shadow of the corner)**

* * *

 **The Fatal Mystery**

* * *

A green van run over a pothole and it jolt up, waking a slumbering brunette up and she removes her glasses to rub her eyes with a yawn. "Sorry about that, Velma." The said girl glanced at the blonde man with a sheepishly grin, "I didn't see the pothole."

"It's okay, Fred." Velma waved it off and she glance at Daphne as she apply some makeup with her compact mirror before the brunette look over her shoulder to see Shaggy, talking on his phone until he finally hang up. "Hey, Shaggy, how's Scooby doing?"

"He's doing okay." Shaggy sighed, "Mr. B said that his leg is getting better but not fully healed."

"I still feel bad, that was my fault for using him as bait." Fred winced, "I don't know that Jones would break his leg."

"Hey, Scooby said it wasn't your fault." The shaggy man replied, "…Plus, he seems to be happy that he's staying with Crissie and Secret Six Puppies."

"Of course, he'll be happy to be with them." Daphne closed her compact mirror with a smirk, "Scooby have a huge crush on Crissie and vice versa."

"…Wait, they do?" Shaggy blinked and the group just laughed at him until the blonde take a glance at the fuel gauge to see that it was getting low.

"Guys, we're low on gas so keep your eyes out for a gas station." The blonde man spoke up as he glances around for any station, which seems to be sacred since the van is on a long road in middle of nowhere.

"I hope the gas station have some good foods because I'm so starving right now." Shaggy patted his growling stomach with a mutter and his friends just rolled their eyes. Fred kept driving for several hours until Daphne spot something in the distance and she points it out.

"Hey, Fred, there's a gas station." The orange-haired girl said.

"Finally." Fred pulled the van up to the gas pump as the group noticed the decaying stage of the gas station and they step out to stretching their legs out, walking into the small station before they spot a long-haired dirty man, wearing a blue uniform with a blue cap.

"May I help you, folks?" The man grinned, revealing some of his yellow teeth before he look at the van though the window with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, is it self-service pump or…?" The blonde asked.

"Self-service." The man replied as Shaggy quickly exited the station to pump some gas out since the man was kinda creeping him out, "So…Are you guys a salesperson or something?" He jerked his head to the van, "I never heard of Mystery Machine."

"Nah, we are kinda a group of investigators and we go around, solving some mysteries." Velma shook her head, shuffling though some postcards.

"Mostly bogus monster and stuff like that." Daphne replied.

"Ah, so you guys are kinda into mystery and whatever?" The man scratched his chin, "Interesting…Maybe you might solved an unsolved mystery but again, you're just a bunch of teenagers."

"Mystery?!" Fred perked up as he turned his head to the owner, "Can you tell us about it? Oh, I'm Fred, this is Daphne and Velma...And what's your name?"

"Joe." The man licked his lips, "Well, I can tell you that but if anyone asked, you don't hear that from me. Get me?" The group nodded before he picks a map up from the rack and he spread it out across the counter, pointing at the right of a fork path. "For many years, the folks took a detour for a shortcut and they just vanished without any traces."

"That kinda sound like a case for police since…" Velma muttered.

"The cops won't lift a finger." Joe grunted, "Some crap about border and mumbo-jumbo…Some people think that the legend about the shortcut is true…"

"What legend?" The orange-haired girl asked.

"There is an old house down this road, no one know how long it have been there for." The man explained, "It was said that a robber hid a huge amount of moneys in this house before he got killed on the run and with his last breath, he cast a curse…Whoever enter this house will never be seen again and some believe that the house is haunted by the ghost of robber or something else…Well, that's one of the popular legends, the different version said that it's the alien, monsters, or something else. No one knows how it all starts but all of the house's legends have one thing in common and that's…"

"The disappearance of the people?" Velma spoke and Joe give her a nod.

"Hmm, that sounds like a real mystery…" Fred rubbed his chin before he glance at the girls with a grin, "Let's go and check it out."

"Yeah, we should." Daphne agreed.

"Are you sure?" Joe frowned, "If you go in this house, you guys will end up like these missing folks."

"Yes." The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "I'm pretty sure that the legend is not real but I'm certain that someone is behind it and we're gonna solve it."

"I gotta tell Shaggy that we have another case." The brunette walked out of the store and the orange-haired girl turn her head to Fred.

"Something telling me that he won't like it at all." The orange-haired girl smirked and the chuckling blonde agreed with her.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" Shaggy shook his head furiously with widened eyes as the van went down the right path from the fork path into the woods, "Can we please just skip this one and go straight to the city?! I know some good places!"

"Sorry, Shaggy." Fred chuckled, "We are going to check the house out."

"Oh, man!" The shaggy boy groaned, "Why don't you guys listen to me? All I want is to just skip a mystery!"

"Like Fred said…" Velma looked over her shoulder with a smile, "Sorry, Shaggy. Don't worry, it's gonna be like every cases…Monsters turned out to be someone behind the mask and we just go back on the road again and again."

"But what if it's like some cases…" Shaggy gulped nervously, "Where we discovered that some monsters are real!"

"And yet, we're still alive." Daphne pointed out, "Don't worry, tell you what…After this case, you can eat whatever you want and we'll pay for it."

"Really?" The shaggy boy perked up at her comment, "All right…But still, I think we shouldn't go…"

"There it is." The blonde called out and the group looks up to see a large ruined mansion in middle of the clearing as Velma notice some old rundown vehicles, some were covered in mosses. "Look like no one had been here for decades." He muttered, stepping out of his van with the group.

They walk toward the rotting stair that led them to the front door and Shaggy take a note in his head as he spot a cellar, lying in front of the house. He turns his head to Daphne as she peek thought a dirty window, "Can you see anything inside?"

"Barely." The orange-haired girl replied, "Fred must be right about this place. It doesn't look like anyone has been living here for a long time."

"Hey, Shaggy!" Fred called out as he attempted to open the rigid door, "Help me open this door." He believes that it's alright to knock the door down since it's not owned by anyone right now. The shaggy boy gives him a nod and they barge in the door several times before they finally get in as the girls follow them in.

Velma glance at the door's frame before she notice something odd, there were three steel latches and a large crossbar. "That's really odd." The brunette muttered, catching Fred's attention.

"What's odd?" The blonde leader asked and Velma pointed at the door's hardware.

"The latches and crossbar, they've been installed recently." Velma adjusted her glasses to get a good look at them, "…Look like it's a custom works."

"Huh?" Daphne blinked, "Who would put them up? I mean, this place is abandoned."

"Yeah, maybe we'll find out as soon as we get more clues." Fred scratched his chin before he give them a grin, "Since the mansion is huge, let's split up! Velma, Shaggy, you two go cover the first floor. Daphne and I will check the second floor. Meet back here in an hour."

"Wait, I think we shouldn't split up." Shaggy gulped nervously, nearly jump at a creaking sound. "Maybe this time, we stay together and…"

"Let's go!" Fred walked up the stair with Daphne and the shaggy boy give out a deep sigh.

"You heard him." Velma giggled, sometime Shaggy can be very worrywart but he doesn't have anything to worry about since they always solve a mystery and unmasked the culprit in the end.

* * *

Daphne glance at several doors in the hallway and she turn her head to the blonde. "So which room shall we check first?" She asked and Fred hums to himself as he looks around until he picks one out.

"This one." Fred jerked his head to an ajared door, second on the right side. He pulls it open and they enter the room, revealing to be an old and dusty bedroom. There were only few furniture and a large bed. The blonde boy open the drawers to see a messy pile of clothes and he pull one out, holding a large and long black pant. "Whoever used to live here must be really big fella." He whistled.

"Hey, Fred." Daphne called out and the blonde turn his head as she points at the blanket on the bed, the blanket appear to be clean and it have been tossed off. "Either this is one self-cleaning blanket or someone is actually living here."

"A squatter, you think?" He raised his eyebrow and she just gives him a shrug before they leave the room to check another room out.

* * *

It have been about thirty minutes since they wander around on the first floor and so far they don't find anything interesting enough to be counted as a clue, Velma run her finger across the coffee table and she glance at the dust on her finger before Shaggy speak up. "Say…We don't have check the kitchen out." Shaggy scratched his chin with a grin, "Maybe we'll find some foods if we're lucky."

"Alright, we'll check the kitchen out." Velma rolled her eyes and they kept wandering around until they finally find the kitchen as she glances around with a puzzled expression. "This place is like a maze…Who would put a kitchen all way in the back of a mansion, without any windows or door?"

"Beat me but there's one thing I know is…" Shaggy walked toward the refrigerator with a smirk, "Whoever does that is a genius in my book!" His comment cause her to roll her eyes again as the shaggy man pull it open and something spring out from the bottom within the refrigerator, clamp down on his leg so hard that it draw a painful scream out from him.

"SHAGGY!" Velma shouted alarmingly as Shaggy fall down on his back and she run up to him, glancing at a metal object, resembling a bear trap, on his bleeding shin.

"OH FUCK!" Shaggy cried as they attempt to remove the bear trap object off his leg, "FUCK! FUCK! IS THAT A FUCKING BEAR TRAP?!"

"I don't know!" The brunette tried to calm him down, finally prying the trap off his leg and she grimace at the sight of his wounds. It look too deep and she can see that the trap have broke some bones as she notice a shard of his bone sticking out. She quickly help him up and she glance at the object again, someone have modified the bear trap with some kind of spring.

"What kind of sicko rigged the fucking refrige…" Shaggy look inside the refrigerator before his face become paled, "…Oh god…"

"What is it?" Velma adjusting her eyes to the interior of the refrigerator before she gasps in horror, a decapitated head of a female stares back into her eyes with lifeless eyes. It was surrounding with many jars, filled with severed body parts, and plastic-wrapped body parts.

"…Let's get the fuck out of here!" The shaggy boy muttered and the brunette agreed with him as she helps the hobbling boy out of the kitchen, looking for their friends.

* * *

"Was that a scream?" Fred looked up from the moldy paper that he just found.

"Yeah, sound like Shaggy." Daphne replied worriedly, "Can we go and see if he's okay?"

"Yep." He nodded, "I'm sure he's okay. Maybe he just scared himself ag…" He becomes quiet as soon as he hear several creaking noise from the hallway, following by a heavy footstep and it just walk past the door before it fade away. Fred slowly opens the door slightly to peek out and there was nothing in the hallway.

"What was that?" She whispered lowly, "Did you get a look at it?"

"No." Fred shook his head, "Come on…" He step out into the hallway with Daphne right behind him and they walk down the hallway quietly, keeping their eyes out for any signs of the mysterious person. A bang sound jolt them up and the blonde turn his eyes to the source of the sound, noticing that it was coming from the nearby door with ajar door. Fred slowly tiptoes toward the door as Daphne watch on from the distance.

"Fred, maybe we should go find Shaggy and Velma…" She whispered harshly, she has a bad feeling for some reason.

"Yeah, yeah, but I have to see who it is first." The blonde shushed her and he peek inside to see a massive figure as it toss the table away.

It stands at nearly eight foot tall and it wears a tattered brown long coat, black slack pant and a pair of boots. The figure turns its head with a deep hiss and Fred can see his face. It has no skin around its mouth and he can see its fangs, giving the creature a permanent glasgow smile. The bald creature appear to be eyeless since the skin have cover his eye sockets and it also have no nose, only two slit holes, but what make it stand out was that its head were littered with scars.

"What kind of monster is that?" Fred squirted his eyes at what appears to be a mask before he turn his head to the concerning girl with a whisper, "Daphne, do you know any monster with skinless mouth and no eyes?"

"I don't know." Daphne whispered back, "Now can we please get away before it's too la…"

"RAAAH!" A swinging door knocks Fred back against the opposite wall with a powerful force and the giant creature stomp out with an guttural roar. Fred get up with a stumble and before he know it, the creature grab his left arm. With a yank, the creature smashes him against the wall with a thud and Daphne screams out for her friend.

"R-R-RUN!" Fred managed to shouted out before the creature fling him against other wall and she don't have to be told twice as she run down the hallway with a sob. The blonde clutch on its arm and he manage to reach out to its face with his free arm, attempt to claw the mask off but to his shock, it was not a mask. "W-W-Wha…" It was all he can say before the roaring creature suddenly toss him around like a ragdoll, slamming him against the walls, floor and even the ceiling.

With a savage roar, the creature slams the teenager down on the floor and the motion just causes the creature to rip his arm out in process. Fred barely has any time to scream out in pain as the creature quickly mount him, tossing the severed arm away and the giant beat Fred with his fists in a brutal fashion. With each crush of its fist, Fred's blood stray the wall and his head slowly break wide open as his body stop flailing around. The creature halt its assault as he don't feel any motion from the body and it stand up with a guttural growl, grabbing the empty space until he finally find Fred's leg before he drag the dead body across the floor, leaving behind a trail of blood and pieces of brain.

* * *

Velma carries Shaggy into a den and she sat him down in the sofa as she looks around in the den, noticing the wooden blinds with a small curtain. She quickly tore the curtain down and she breaks the blinds, prying two wooden sticks out. "Hold on for a second." The brunette lifted the shaggy boy's leg as he groaned out in pain and she put two sticks between his leg, wrapping it with the torn curtain.

"Where are they?!" Shaggy breathed heavily as she help him up, "Does that place have another stair to second floor?" Since they had got in the mansion, he haven't see any staircase beside the one near the front door and they somehow got lost on the first floor after going though several rooms.

"I don't know, but we'll find them." Velma replied, wandering though the hallway with the hobbling boy for a while until they hear a hasty footstep around the corner before someone suddenly turn around the corner, running into them and they nearly fall down but they regain their balance.

"Velma, Shaggy!" Daphne gasped as soon as they looked at each other before she throws her arms around them with a sob.

"Daphne, what happened?" The brunette asked worriedly before she notices something missing, "Wait, where's Fred?"

"T-T-There was a monster…" The orange-haired girl sobbed as she told them about the situation, "…Then he told me to run…I left him there with this monster! I should haven't…"

"It's not your fault!" Velma cut her off, "You did the right thing. I'm sure he's fine, just tied up somewhere and we'll find him like always."

"Y-Yeah…" Daphne sniffed as she glanced at Shaggy's leg, "Hey, what happened?"

"Some cannibal sicko rigged the refrigerator with a trap." Shaggy grunted in pain.

"Cannibal?!" The orange-haired girl's eyes widened.

"There's no evidence that point to cannibalism." The brunette aided the shaggy boy with Daphne farther down the hallway.

"Everyone knows that refrigerator is used for foods and someone put a bunch of fucking bodies in there so they can eat it!" The shaggy boy snarled, he was in a lot of pain and it really piss him off that no one listen to him until it's too late.

"Oh, god…" Daphne moaned, that was first time she heard of it.

"Calm do…" Velma was about to say something but they suddenly hear a heavy footstep in a distance, right behind them.

"It's him, it's him, the monster!" The orange-haired girl cried, "We gotta hide!" The group look around distressingly and there was two doors on both side of the walls, the right door have a blind screen on top while the left door have a steel frame.

"Hide in this one!" Shaggy urged the girls as he pointed at the right door and they rush inside to find out it were a small closet. Velma quickly lock the door and they wait with baited breath as the footstep get closer before they see a massive hand run across the door and the wall, causing them to tense up. The creature just walk past the door and they hear a sound of something dragging the floor, the brunette peek out though the screen out of curiosity and she release a small gasp as soon as she saw Fred's corpse. She was not alone in that, Daphne nearly screams out but Shaggy cover her mouth with his blood-stained hand.

"Oh, no…" Velma whispered and all of the sudden, the creature halt in his trail and it cork his head up with a guttural growl. She quickly covers her mouth as the creature slowly bring his head closer to the closet door and it inhale deeply with a puzzled growl before it reach out for the doorknob but the door swing opened.

"Junior, what was that noise?" A feminine voice asked right behind the creature, it turn out that the left door was the one that got opened and the creature turn its head with a growl as the group sees the voice's owner for the first time. The dirty female appear to be in her mid-40s, stands at 5'6 feet tall and she seems to be hunch over slightly. She has a long unruly blond hair that reaches to her back, a slightly crooked nose and crooked yellow teeth. All she has on was a blood-stained and dirty yellow sundress and the group notice that she was barefoot, displaying her dirty long nails.

The creature, now known as Junior, gives her some grunts as he tugs the corpse's leg roughly and she look down at the body before she give him a wide smile. "Ooh, you caught someone!" She hugged the creature with a squeal, "Oh, my baby! Ma is so proud of you!" Junior growled softly as she looked up, "Let ma help you to the kitchen!" She takes his hand, guiding him down the hallway with the body. A few minutes went by and the girls break down in silence as the shaggy boy keep lookout for anything while he try to comfort them over the loss of their friend.

"…Hey…" Shaggy said softly, "We should get out of here and call the police."

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Velma sniffed, "The van is outside so we should make a run for it…"

"Wait…" Daphne gasped, "But Fred has the key…"

"Shit!" The shaggy boy leaned against the wall and the girls finally notice that his face have become white and paled, meaning that he must have lose a lot of blood. "That mean we have to go to the kitchen, where a psycho and his crazy mama are in!"

"And we don't know the way around this place." The brunette replied, the mansion has too many rooms, which give her difficult time to know the layout of this place, and there were a lot of obstacles that block their way. She turns her head to peek out of the blind into another room that the woman just came out of, "This place is a fucking maze! Look, this one lead to the basement…"

"Wait, wait!" Shaggy perked up as he recalling something from his memory, "On our way inside, I saw the cellar outside…"

"Cellar…" The orange-haired girl rubbed her tear-stained eyes, "…Wait, if we go in the basement, we'll get out though the cellar! But what is it good for? We can't get anywhere without the van's key!" She threw her hands up, "I'm sure that no one here know how to hotwire the Mystery Machine!" They sat there in silence for a while until one of them speaks up.

"I'll go get the key." Velma said, "Daphne, you take Shaggy to the basement and make sure that we can get out though the cellar. Maybe they might lock it so you may have to break out with something."

"What?!" Daphne nearly shouts at her friend, "No, no, you're not going! It's me that could have to…"

"You're a mess and they would catch you right away!" The brunette cut her off, "Out of us three, I have a best shot because I'm calmer and quietest…" She grabbed her friend's hand, "Please, do it for me." She glanced at the sicken shaggy boy, "And Shaggy really need help getting to the van."

"O-O-Okay…" The orange-haired girl whimpered before she pulls her in hug, "J-J-Just don't get yourself killed. Get the key and get the fuck out of the kitchen."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you before you know it." Velma replied before she slowly sneak out into the hallway and the orange-haired girl quickly carried the hopping boy into the basement, praying that her glasses-wearing friend will come back to them.

* * *

The first things they see when they get down to the basement were a lot of freezers, some of them have a dried blood stains, and Shaggy really don't want to know what it is inside them. There were several rows of racks, stocked with many different kinds of clothes, and they notice a large workshop in the back of the basement with metallic pile. "Where is this cellar?" Daphne looked around.

"It must be over there…" Shaggy jerked his head toward the north side of the basement as they headed in the same direction before a lone metal pole catch his eyes and he grab it right away, looking over his new weapon. The top of the pole have been broke off and twisted around, causing it to be a manmade spear. The shaggy boy notice Daphne's questioning look, "Just in case if this motherfucker come down here."

"Oh…" She chewed her lips worriedly, "I hope Velma come back here right away."

"Don't worry, she will." The shaggy boy replied before they spot the cellar hatch, "There it is!" They quickly move over to the cellar, only to see that it have been locked with five lockpads.

"Dammit." Daphne banged the cellar with her fist, "Shaggy, do you see anything smaller?" She think that the pole that Shaggy just found won't be useful since it was too long and not enough to break the lockpads off.

"Hold on…" Shaggy turned to the workshop that was nearby and he looks over them before he snatch a flathead screwdriver up. "That'll help."

"Perfect!" She quickly took it from him and she thrust it into the metal bar that hold the first lockpad, wiggling the screw around to unattach it by force.

* * *

In the kitchen, the blonde woman carried the discarded clothes over to the sink and she drop it on the counter before she walk over to the corpse on the table at the other side, glancing up to Junior with a grin. "Here, baby." She slide a large butcher knife into his hand and the creature pat the corpse with his left hand before he chop Fred's right leg off in one swing. "Be careful, baby, I don't want you to cut yourself again." The woman cooed and they don't spot Velma as she quietly crawls on the floor behind the counter.

The brunette inched closer to the sink and she quickly sneak a glance over the countertop to make sure that the monsters were not paying attention, attempt to ignore the fact that the said monster is cutting her friend's body like if it was their dinner. She slowly move over to the sink and she was about to reach out for the pant but the blond woman suddenly speak up, causing the girl to swiftly bring her hand back down.

"Junior, since you behave well today and you caught the bad man." The woman snuggled up to the creature's side as he kept chopping the body up, "Maybe tonight, we can have some fun together." Velma peeked out behind the counter to see that the woman was rubbing her hands on Junior's chest before she slowly bring her hand down closer to his pant and the brunette look away with a quiet disgusted groan but the creature stop the woman with an loud grunt. "Oh, are you still mad at me about the other day?" The woman looked up with a whine, "Ma doesn't mean it, I was so tired from this night when we all have fun together." She hugged him again, "You know ma love her baby so much, so much!"

Velma don't want to hear any more of these and she reach out for the clothes before she take them off the counter, quickly looking though Fred's clothes. She freeze up as soon as she hear a loud growl from Junior, the said creature rear his head back with a deep inhale and the woman look around with a puzzled expression. "What's the matter, baby?" She asked as the creature turned his head around, "Is someone here?" Junior nodded his head with a growl, "Is it in here?" The brunette peeked out to see another nod from the creature before he sharply turns his head to her with the woman and the blonde saw her for the first time. "Oh, oh, she's behind the countertop!" The blonde woman screeched and Velma quickly run toward the exit of the kitchen but a massive hand grab her hair, causing her to scream out as Junior drag her across the table before he toss her down on the floor with a guttural roar and the woman saddle her right away.

"Let me go, let me go!" Velma screamed before the woman slap her face hard.

"Shut up!" The blonde woman shouted and the brunette attempt to fight back but the woman slam the girl's right arm down on the floor before she pin her hand on the floor with a knife, drawing a cry out of the glasses-wearing girl. The woman glance over her shoulder at her son, "Baby, go look around the house. I have a good feeling that there are more of them." Junior gave her a grunt as he shuffled out of the kitchen before she turns her head back to the grunting girl, "…You fucking bitch." She growled lowly as she grabs another knife off the table, resisting the girl's struggle. "You ruin a good mood between me and my baby!"

"Good!" The brunette spat at her, "This monster is your son and you're fucking him?! You two are so sick…"

"DON'T YOU CALL MY BABY MONSTER!" The woman stabbed her in stomach, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU!" She dragged the knife up the brunette's chest before she repeatedly stab Velma over and over, "FUCKING WHORE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She tossed the knife away, clawing into Velma's wounds and the woman pulls her entrails out. The brunette give out a bloodcurdling scream before the blonde stuff the entrails into her mouth to shut her up and the woman keep clawing her out until the lights fade out from Velma's eyes as the insane woman kept assaulting her body.

* * *

Junior feels the wall with his hands as he walk down the hallway, relying on his other senses. Since he was born without sight, his senses have been heightened greatly and it always helps him finding these bad people who have broke into his house. He takes few steps before a scent hit his nasals and the creature lift his head back with a soft growl, the smell is so nice and he really like it but where does it come from? Junior cork his head to the right side before he realize it was coming from the closet on the first floor and his head slowly follow the scent to the other side, remembering the fact that the closet is in front of the basement's door. That mean someone is down there and the creature slowly walk down the basement's stair.

* * *

"Almost there!" Daphne looked over her shoulder to check on her friend, grimacing at the small puddle of blood under his leg. "I'm on the last one!"

"Oh, good…" Shaggy panted heavily, "Then we can finally…Get out of here…"

"Yeah, as soon as Velma get…" The orange-haired girl said before they hear the familiar heavy footstep and they sharply turn their heads to see Junior at the bottom of the stair. "Oh no, no, no!" She jab the last bar a few times and it fall off right away after the fifth jab, "Yes, yes! Come on, Shaggy!"

"I'll hold him off!" The shaggy boy stood up with the pole as he faced the incoming creature, "Go get yourself out of here!"

"What?!" Daphne screamed in disbelief, "No, I'm not gonna…"

"I'll slow you down!" Shaggy snarled, "GO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" The orange-haired girl stared at him for a while before she quickly climbs out of the cellar with a stifled sob and the shaggy boy turned his head to the creature. "…Oh, Scooby, you won't believe what I just did…" He muttered to himself as the creature get closer and the shaggy boy lunge with a battle cry, thrusting his spear toward the creature's chest.

"RAAAH!" Junior roared out in anger as he felt a tingling pain in his chest, someone is stopping him from getting to this nice smell and the person with nice smell is getting away because of this person.

"Come on, motherfucker!" Shaggy swing his pole at the creature's side, hitting him and before he can pull it away, the creature yank the pole out of his hands. "Fu…" He uttered as the creature backhand him down on his back and the last thing he saw was the towering creature lifting the pole up before the pole swings downward, impaling on the spot right between his eyes.

"RAH!" The creature pull the pole out before he repeatedly impale the corpse for a while until he realize that the one with nice smell is outside and he toss the bloody pole away, climbing up the cellar's stair with a growl.

* * *

Daphne don't know how long it have been as she run down the road but it feel like she have been running for hours and she was about to pass out until two bright lights come into her view, followed by a pickup truck. "Hey, hey!" She waved her arms around madly in the middle of the road and the truck stopped instantly with a screeching brake before a familiar person step out, revealing to be Joe the gas attendant.

"Ooh, you look like hell!" Joe looked up and down the sobbing orange-haired girl, "What happened?"

"Joe, you have to get us out of here!" Daphne sobbed, "There's a monster and he just killed my fri…" A snapping twig caught her attention and she turn her head to the noise to see the creature as it slowly walk closer to her, sniffing her out. "Oh, god! We have to…" A sharp blow hit the back of her head and she drop down on the ground like a sack of potatoes, catching Junior's attention.

"Hey, son!" Joe tossed his wench back into the pickup truck with a wide grin, "Come here and help your pa carry her back home." Junior walk over to them and he pick her up in bridal carry as he take a deep inhale of her hair, something that catch Joe's attention. "JR, you know that she's gonna be a…" The creature cut him off with some guttural grunts and it seems like Joe just understand him as he clap his hands with a crazed laughter. "What?! That's so great! Ooh, your ma is gonna be so happy when she hear about that! Ooh, we're gonna have a big feast!" He did a little jig, "Come on, let's go home!" Junior gives him a soft roar.

* * *

She slowly open her eyes groggily, wincing at the ranging headache and she was about to rub her head but something restrict her hands. "Wha…" Daphne blinked her eyes several time before she look at her arms, someone have tied her hands together so she can't able to hold anything and she notice that she was in some kinda bridal dress but it was ratty and expose most of her cleavage.

"Good night, sleepyhead!" Daphne looked up to see Joe at the head of the table and she glance at the sides, Junior was sitting at her right while the blonde woman sit on the other side of the table. She finally notices that there were several lids on the table and four glasses, filled with clear liquid.

"What is going on?" Daphne moaned softly.

"We're having a feast for a special day." The blonde woman giggled excitingly.

"What?" The orange-haired girl shook her head clearly, "What special day, you crazy…"

"It's your and Junior's wedding!" Joe cut her off with a chuckle as he patted Junior's back before he look at her with a toothy grin, "You're one lucky girl! It's pretty rare for Junior to fall in love with someone, even if it's by the way they smell. Oh!" He snapped his fingers, "Let me introduce you to my family…I'm Joe Marsh" He gestured to Junior, "You already have meet our son and your husband, Junior Marsh." He pointed at the blonde woman, "I don't think you have met my lovely and beautiful sister-slash-wife, Veronica Marsh." He grinned at her, "She is so damn sexy and every time I look at her, she get more and more beautiful than before!"

"Oh, stop it, you charmer!" Veronica swatted his arms with a giggle.

"…W-W-Wait, you two are brother and sister?" Daphne looked up with a widened eyes before she glance at the creature, "And he's your son?!"

"Yep." Joe nodded with a shrug, "I can see why you're shocked by that. Our boy doesn't take anything after us…"

"Oh, that's not truth." The woman cut him off with a giggle, "He has a huge stamina and one big thick fat cock like yours."

"…Well, there's that." The man smacked his head playfully, "Wow, I really forget about that."

"Hehe, you liar, you know about that." Veronica replied, "After all, you always do me with him."

"You got me." Joe chuckled perversely before he turns his head to the shocking girl, "Oh, don't worry about it. I won't touch you at all since you're outsider, despite the fact that you're Junior's wife, and I want to keep it in the family if you know what I mean."

"Oh, god!" Daphne attempted to run away from these sick people but she can't feel her legs and she look down at her unmoving legs. "What the? My legs…" She quickly pulled her skirt up, revealing a pair of white stockings and she pull it down slightly to see something that make her scream her lungs out. Someone have cut her legs off, cauterized them, wrapped her leg stumps with bandages and attaching them to mannequin legs. "MY LEGS! WHA…?!"

"Oh, that." Veronica smiled, "Funny story…Before Junior meet you, he met a few whores and they all keep run away from him before we kill them all." She sighed as Junior grunted, "Oh, my poor baby was so sad."

"Yeah." The man nodded, "They all broke his hearts…But with you, we want to make it perfect for you two and we decide to cut your legs off so you two can be happy together." He suddenly clapped his hands loudly before the orange-haired girl can say anything, "You know what, we should have our feast right now before it get cold so…" Joe and Veronica lifted the lids up and Daphne screamed a bloodcurdling scream as she saw her friends' lifeless heads in the center, surrounding by their cooked body parts. Joe give her a evil grin, "Eat up, Daphne Marsh!"

"Junior, help your wife with her dinner." Veronica called out and Junior pulls the screaming girl onto his laps with a purring growl as he stick the fork into a piece of leg meat before he brings it to his new bride's mouth.

"No, no, nooooo!" Daphne sobbed hysterically and Junior gently opens her mouth by force as he slowly brings the meat closer.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **And that end the first episode of Mu's Horrifying Tales.**

 **(Suddenly, the book closed with a loud noise and I look up with a smile as I shake my head)**

 **They should have listen to Shaggy in first place but they didn't. I bet you that they all learn that it's better to leave some mysteries unsolved and they all did in a hard way.**

 **(I lean back in my chair, clasping my fingers together and I look at you with a corked eyebrow)**

 **Hmm? What happened to Daphne after that, you ask? Well, she feel like she was in hell for years until the Stockholm syndrome kick in when she saw how well Junior have been treating her since they got married…But again, it's just a purely fiction.**

 **(A chuckle escapes my lips before you hear the sound of tock from the clock and I look up at something within the shadow. I turn my head back to you with a smile)**

 **I'm sorry to cut our time short but a relative is here for a visit so I may have to ask you to leave…**

 **(I stand up to guide you out of my room and I move to close the door before I look at you with a grin)**

 **But don't worry. I still have some interesting tales to share and if you have any questions, some of your answers will be seen in my profile. Farewell for now…**

 **(I slowly close the door and you swear that in a fleeting glimpse, you just saw Junior slowly step out of the shadow as I turn my head to him with a smile before the door close on you)**


End file.
